Nightmare Street
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: Tamaki has a nightmare, so Hikaru meets up with him at their usual spot to sooth his nerves. Lime and TamaHika. R&R.


Yay for more TamaHika~ If you love this pairing, go to my profile, I has more~ I'd like to thank and dedicate this particular lime for Silentrose4. while I was writing this I got a review from her and it made me happy~ I would also like to thank everyone else who likes my TamaHika fics as well. You all are amazing, mostly because this is my OTP and their arnt many fics for it. So I love it when people review them cuz it shows that people do indeed like this pairing. If you have a Deviantart account then you are more than welcome to join my TamaHikaFC group there and share your own artwork or writings for this lovely pairing. Now, ON WITH THE LIME~

~0~0~0~

A loud tune buzzed in the spacious room. Gold eyes blinked open as the cell phone rang next to the bed. A small grumbled escaped Hikaru's lips as he sleepily reached for his cell phone, groping at nothing a few times, his hand hitting the wood table. Once his hand found the phone, he flipped it open and answered groggily. "Hello...?" He stretched his body as he held the phone to his ear.

A small sniffle met his ear, making him sit up in slight worry. "Tamaki?" He asked slowly. "What's wrong?" He leaned against the pillows and looked over, making sure Kaoru was still asleep.

Tamaki sniffed once more and rubbed his eyes. "I-I had a nightmare..." He admitted, hugging his pillow to himself. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the orange clad pillow, it smelled like Hikaru.

Hikaru frowned gently. "Oh, do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, getting up and padding his way over to the window, opening it and letting in some cool night air.

Tamaki thought about it for a moment before nodding to himself. "Yes... Promise you won't laugh at me?" He asked, drawing invisible circles in his blanket.

Hikaru smiled softly. "I promise." He said, sitting on a chair next to the window, drawing his feet up and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Okay..." Tamaki said. "Well, it started with us at the Host Club... and then, all of a sudden... Honey-Senpai got all huge, and became this giant bunny dinosaur thing. He got really angry... and ate all the sweets. And when that wasn't enough for him... he started eating the guests... Then, he ate Haruhi. Then Mori-Senpai. Then Kyoya, and Kaoru..." He sniffled again.

Hikaru frowned gently. "What about me and you?" He asked.

"W-well, I wanted to keep you safe, so me and you hid in a closet... But Honey-Senpai didn't like that... So he just kicked the door down..." His voice choked lightly as he sniffled once more. "And just gulped you down... I... I was so sad... I woke up crying."

Hikaru got up from his chair and pulled on a shirt. "Meet me halfway, okay?" He asked softly. "I'll stay on the phone with you, alright?"

Tamaki agreed gently. Getting off the bed, not even bothering to put on proper clothes. His silk pajama pants hung on his hips as he made his way downstairs. Hikaru talked most of the time, to calm the other boy down. Hikaru talked as he rode his electric scooter with one hand like a pro. "Did you happen to watch anything scary before you went to bed, Tamaki?" Hikaru asked, turning a corner carefully.

Tamaki thought for a moment, his own electric scooter matching the one Hikaru rode. "not to my knowledge, no. All I watched was that new anime..."

Hikaru pulled to a stop as he arrived at their usual halfway spot. He turned his scooter off and set it up against a tree, waiting under the lamppost. "Well, I'm here. Are you almost here?" He asked, leaning against the cobblestone bridge. Tamaki smiled lightly and told him of his location, arriving a few minutes later. Like Hikaru, he parked his scooter against the tree. Once parked, the blonde made his way over to Hikaru and pulled him close, hiding his face in the soft hair. Hikaru made no protest as he huggled his boyfriend, rubbing the bare back. "I can't believe you came here half naked." He chuckled against his skin.

Tamaki pulled back, looking sheepish. "I wanted to see you."

Hikaru smiled softly and leaned up, kissing him softly. Tamaki relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Hikaru pulled away and nuzzled Tamaki's nose gently. "Well I wanted to see you too, but you don't see me running around half naked."

Tamaki chuckled and kissed him again, pulling away once more, muttering. "How unfortunate." His hands traveled down and gripped Hikaru's ass firmly, causing Hikaru to blush and arch into Tamaki's body, groaning lightly. "Hmm, I'm still a little shaken from my nightmare." Tamaki smirked as he dove down, nipping and biting at the pale neck before him.

Hikaru moaned softly, tilting his neck as he melted against the lips that attacked his flesh. "Then maybe you should have your wicked way with me," He smirked. "So that you can shake with bliss instead of fear."

Tamaki smirked against Hikaru's skin, biting down before sucking lightly at his neck, leaving a mark to show the world. "I like that idea." He said. "Especially with the thought of your body writhing under mine in the grass." His smirk grew wide as he began to drag a blushing Hikaru over to the tree where they parked their scooters. He pulled Hikaru into another kiss, sliding his hand up the back of his shirt. Hikaru arched his back, moaning lightly as Tamaki nipped at his bottom lip. His hand shifted it's way to Hikaru's chest, quickly finding a nipple, already hard from the cold air. Hikaru moaned into Tamaki's mouth as the older boy pinched it. Tamaki smirked as he pulled away from his lovers sweet lips, gently helping him onto the grass.

Hikaru looked up through half lidded eyes as he sat up on his elbows, knees bent and spread. Tamaki maneuvered his way on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning his back against Hikaru's thighs. Once again, Tamaki's hands made their way under the thin shirt, slowly rubbing his chest. Hikaru tilted his head back as Tamaki's thumbs and index fingers found his nipples, pinching and twisting them slowly.

A breathy moan passed his lips as his chest arched. "Oh god...~" His eyes closed all the way, gasping again as he felt Tamaki's teeth scrap against his neck. The kisses and nips made him slide all the way onto his back, his hands gripping at the grass as Tamaki sucked at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. Tamaki leaned his body forward, kissing and licking at the pale chest that was lay out for him, his tongue scraping at a pert nipple before licking to sooth it. Small gasps left the redheads mouth as the wet mouth lavished at his nipple, his hand leaving the grass to grip the messy blonde locks. A smooth hand trailed down Hikaru's side to rub lovingly at his hip, fingers hooking at the waist band of red clad pajama pants. The blonde smirked as he pulled them down, lifting his hips to take them off. He kissed the underside of Hikaru's chin after noticing the hard erection the redhead had.

After pulling down his own blue silk pajama pants, he alined his hips with Hikaru's and gently rubbed their cocks together. Both boys moaned, the uke more than the seme, as Tamaki rocked his hips against Hikaru's. Hikaru spread his legs as he lifted his hips to meet with Tamaki's gentle thrusts, ripping out strand after strand of grass as he did so. Their movements became easier as their dicks became slick with pre-cum. Tamaki cursed lightly as he hid his face in the crook of Hikaru's neck, nipping at the hickey he had left earlier. The hand in Tamaki's hair was gripped a little harder as their hips increased speed. Tamaki took the hint and slid his hand down in between them, gripping both of their cocks and pumping them both.

Hikaru moaned as the pleasure doubled in his favor, the feel of Tamaki's slick cock against him as the same hand of his lover pumping him made him tip over the edge. Both of Hikaru's arms hugged around Tamaki's torso as both of them came. Hikaru shivered at the feeling of Tamaki's cum spilling down his stomach and hips, his body jerking as his own seed was milked out of his cock as Tamaki continued to lazily pump him. The two lay there, panting lightly. Hikaru slowly smiled as he felt Tamaki gently kiss all over his chest, up his neck and finally, his lips. His shirt was used to clean up the sex fluid, thankfully his shirt was white so it wouldn't stain. Tamaki nuzzled his neck as they sat up, hugging onto his waist.

"You know, I might have a nightmare again..." A smirk slowly formed on Tamaki's lips as he said this.

Hikaru smirked as well. "Then perhaps I should accompany you home."

"I like that plan." Tamaki said.


End file.
